


Chance Meetings

by Aviss



Series: Before Arabasta [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Firsts. Zoro's eyes move from his face to his hand and his smile turns, if possible, more predatory. "Fire Fist Ace? Today must be my lucky day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meetings

Ace opens his eyes slowly, blinking owlishly and feeling sticky all over his face. Damn, he fell asleep eating again! Around him all sort of voices reach a high pitched level, shouts of surprise and outrage filling the restaurant. Somehow he's already used to this, and this time there are no kicks flying toward his face.

His mouth curves in a fond smile at that while he wipes his face with the first available thing, not caring what it is.

He wouldn't mind dodging kicks if that meant he could taste Sanji's food again. Or Sanji's body, he's not picky.

Ace can't remember the last time he had a good night like that one, travelling alone for such a long time has taught him to enjoy the little pleasures where he can find them, and there was nothing little about that night's pleasure.

Pity he has orders to return to White Beard's fleet as soon as possible, he would have loved to spend another night with the cook.

"They're fighting outside, six against one!" Someone shouts from the door of the restaurant and Ace looks up from his plate to see the attention of everyone in the restaurant diverted from him.

That's good; he doesn’t like to be stared at while he eats.

"Those pirates," the word is said with such distaste it might have been curse, "are they trying to kill the guy?"

"What can you expect from pirates?" someone else says and Ace rolls his eyes and stands up.

He doesn’t much care what people say about pirates as long as they don't insult his Captain, but if there a guy is being beaten six to one there is no way he can do nothing. Is elements like those what gives the rest of them a bad reputation.

He notices how the noise stops the moment he stands up, all eyes turning to him again and some scared whispers being passed among the remaining patrons.

He ignores it.

The scene outside is nothing like he had imagined. For one, the pirates didn't even scratch the guy they were fighting against, and there weren't six of them, there were eight.

"Impressive," he says interested, looking at the guy. It's not difficult to recognize him from the rumours he has been hearing since he reached the East Blue: the demon pirate hunter with his black bandana and his three katanas, Roronoa Zoro.

"Weaklings," Roronoa says with disgusts, wiping his swords on one of the fallen pirate's shirt. "Not a good bounty among the lot of them, damn it!"

He looks up at Ace and points at him with his chin, "Oi, you there, are you with these guys?" he asks.

Ace looks at the groaning and whimpering lot on the ground and shakes his head, chuckling. "No way, I don't involve myself with low life like them."

"But you're a pirate, ain't you?"

"Yes," Ace replies seeing no need to deny the obvious, not with his Captain's tattoo on his back.

Roronoa points his sword at him, narrowing his eyes, "Got a bounty on you? It's nothing personal but I ran out of money and I need to be on my way."

This time he laughs out loud, "Yes, quite a hefty one at that." He turns to show him his tattoo. "Want to take me on for it?"

Roronoa's smile is nothing short of bloodthirsty, "You're one of White Beard's?" His eyes are burning now in a way they weren't before and Ace can smell trouble, trouble of the good kind. It could be an interesting fight.

"Yes, and you are Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro," he says clenching his fist and letting a ball of fire form in it.

Zoro's eyes move from his face to his hand and his smile turns, if possible, more predatory. "Fire Fist Ace? Today must be my lucky day."

_Or mine_, Ace thinks looking at him up and down. He has to return to his Captain and that means he will spend some time with his nakama. He loves them to bits but Ace wouldn't touch them with a bargepole. Nothing but dog-ugly guys to look at, as Sanji so kindly put.

Roronoa then--well, he certainly isn't ugly. Ace doesn’t know if he's going to be interested but it never hurts to ask. But first--

"Do you mind moving this to a less crowded place?" Ace says pointing with his head to the spectators gathering around them, whispering and some of them even betting. And the fight hasn't started yet. "Things might get a bit _heated_ up and I don't want to hurt innocent bystanders."

Roronoa blinks slowly, looking around as if he hasn't noticed the crowd before and shrugs. "Fine with me," he says and looks down at his previous victims. "Mind if I collect for these things first? I think the Marine station is somewhere close and though it's not much I'm not going to let it go to waste. We can meet at the pier in half an hour. "

"Yeah, it's about two blocks to your right, it will take five minutes to get there," Ace says thinking he has time to finish his meal in that case. It might not be as good as the Baratie's food but it would be a pity to waste it. "I'll be there."

Roronoa picks up a couple of the guys from the ground and begins dragging them in the other direction. "Your other right, Roronoa!" Ace shouts, laughing before going inside again.

…

Something's wrong.

Ace looks up at the darkening sky and wonders again if Roronoa got scared and ran away. It doesn't seem likely but he's been waiting at the pier for close to three hours and he's getting bored. And hungry.

Maybe he got attacked by the rest of the other guys' nakama. But--thinking about that, it wouldn't be much of a problem for Roronoa Zoro, not if the pirates he beat before were an indicative of the whole crew's level.

What could have happened then?

"Shit!" A voice to his left startles Ace out of his thoughts and he looks up to see a harassed looking Roronoa Zoro. His bandana is off revealing his shocking green hair. He looks like some kind pissed off algae. "Where the fuck is that bloody pier?"

"You took your sweet time getting here, Roronoa," Ace says standing up and Roronoa zeroes on him, doing a sharp turn to face Ace. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Someone moved the pier," he says mutinously and Ace barks a surprised laugh.

"The pier has been here all this time, Roronoa," he says chuckling, "and so have I. Now I'm hungry."

"It has not, they said straight up from the station and I've been walking here all this time," he says. Ace can see a slight flush in his face and doubles up laughing. The guy was lost, unbelievable. "And call me Zoro, it's easier."

"Are we going to fight now, Zoro?" Ace says when he has his breath back, "I've been waiting for you all this time and now I'm starving."

Zoro's stomach picks that moment to let out a loud growl and Ace smirks. "So am I, but I need to get your bounty first so I can pay for my food."

This is way too funny. "Let's eat first, I'll pay," he says and Zoro shrugs and follows him to the closest restaurant.

They pile plate after plate of food in front of them, the conversation stilted while they munch happily away. Zoro eats with an economy of movements Ace didn't believe possible before, just filling his stomach with as much diligence as possible, looking for all the world as if he doesn’t care about taste.

Ace is about to say something when the usual happens, the world going suddenly dark. When he opens his eyes again Zoro is staring at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Can't you wait till we finish to take a nap?" he asks mildly. Ace shakes his head and yawns, wiping off crumbs from his face.

"It happens all the time while I eat," he says grabbing the closest plate on the table and digging in. "My little bro used to take advantage of it to finish the food while I was unconscious," he said fondly, thinking about Luffy and his insatiable appetite.

Zoro shrugs and grabs another plate of food for himself. His appetite seems to be on par with Luffy's, though he appears to have a bit more self-control.

"And what are you doing so far from your crew, Fire Fist Ace?" Zoro finally asks, his mouth full of half chewed meat. Sanji would have been appalled, Ace thinks with a smile.

"I was visiting my hometown hoping to see my brother, but I have to go back now."

Zoro smirks, "You won't get back to them, I'm afraid. I'll collect your bounty first."

Ace can't help but return the smile. He likes this guy. "We'll see about that, want something to drink before we fight?" the food is almost gone and he's loath to go outside. Not that he doesn’t want to fight Zoro, it can be a very interesting fight, but there is something else he'd rather do with him.

"Trying to get me drunk so you can beat me?" Zoro quips half-mockingly half-seriously and Ace laughs.

"I don't think that would work. I don't like unfair fights," he says smiling while he signals for a bottle to be brought to their table. "But I might want to take advantage of you."

It's Zoro's turn to laugh, looking at Ace up and down. "You don't need to get me drunk for that."

He's about to say something else when the door slams open, a bunch of filthy looking thugs entering. They look out of place in a quiet restaurant like that, and the fact that some of them look beaten and half-dead while searching for someone among the patrons probably means trouble.

Zoro looks at them and sighs, rolling his eyes. "These guys don't know when to quit," he says, exasperation colouring his words.

"Roronoa Zoro!" the meanest looking thug on the group booms, staring straight at them.

Zoro stands up after a brief glance at Ace, "Sorry, can you wait for a bit?" He looks at the newcomers appraisingly and shrugs. "Won't take more than five minutes."

Ace laughs. He'd give them two but maybe Zoro is feeling sleepy after their copious meal. "I'll go with you," he says standing up. "I'll make sure you come back that way."

Zoro shots him a look, "I'm not going to run away."

"No, but you might get lost," Ace says smirking much to Zoro's annoyance, if his scowl is any indication. "And with my help it will be over in a minute. Then we'll resume or conversation." He leers at Zoro, leaving no doubt which subject he wants to keep talking, or not talking as it turns out, about.

Zoro nods and they follow the rowdy, and soon to be defeated, crew outside, a faint mumble of _Eat and run_ reaching Ace's ears.

…

As it happens, they don't even last a minute. One look at Zoro's scowling face and Ace's ignited fist and the pirates turn tail and flee, leaving them outside the restaurant staring amusedly at their retreating backs.

"So," Ace says when the last of their opponents disappear in the distance.

"So," Zoro turns to look at him, a smirk in his face, "you were saying about taking advantage?"

Ace grins impishly, "Do I need to get you drunk?"

"Will you still fight me tomorrow?" Zoro says, his voice and look almost serious.

A shrug. "If you want."

"I do. Let's go."

…

The room at the Inn is not the best one Ace has used, not the worst either. It's functional, it has a bed and a bathroom, and the innkeeper shot them a look but said nothing. Ace even _paid_ for it.

Zoro is staring at him from the other side of the room, his swords propped against the wall, his hands busy getting rid of his clothes in a fast and efficient way without breaking eye contact. Ace can't help remembering Sanji's slow show and how exciting it was, but this is also good: Zoro's look is challenging and incredibly arousing on its own.

Ace makes short work of his clothes and plops down on the bed to look his fill. Zoro's body is bulky and stout, hard muscles bulging slightly with each movement, defined abs and broad chest peppered with tiny scars. The guy exudes an aura of masculinity and contained power to rival Ace's. He likes it.

They don't waste any time getting on with it, the moment Zoro reaches the bed he's all over Ace, his mouth hard and demanding over Ace's lips. He returns the kiss, his hands grabbing Zoro's head and anchoring him there, his tongue exploring the other's mouth voraciously. He would never admit it, but not getting to kiss Sanji was a bit disappointing. He knew better than to press the issue, but it would have made a fantastic night even better.

Zoro seems to know what he's doing, his hands roaming Ace's chest, short blunt nails scrapping his sides, deft fingers flicking a nipple or tracing some scar of his own. Ace arches up and moans into Zoro's mouth.

"What do you want?" he asks, because he always does though he knows exactly what _he_ wants.

"I want to fuck you through the mattress," Zoro replies bluntly, his mouth moving to nip at the skin on Ace's throat. Ace lets out a breathy moan, a shiver of excitement coursing through him.

"Yes," he hisses, grabbing Zoro's head again and kissing him deeply, his teeth closing on his lower lip none-too-gently.

It gets wilder, and rougher, from there. Zoro pins him to the bed with his entire body, taking care to rub himself against Ace as he scoots down slowly, his hands and mouth exploring the body laid down for him. By the time Zoro's face is at his crotch Ace is ready to grip his hair and just push his head down, see if he can take a hint.

"Want something, Ace?" Zoro asks mockingly looking up to his face.

"No," Ace replies through clenched teeth, his voice sounding breathless and a bit desperate. "Just wondering if you got lost again."

That earns him a smirk, Zoro's breath ghosting over his straining cock. He waits for something to happen, but Zoro is just staring at him with an incredibly smug expression, breathing over his sensitive flesh and doing nothing.

"Do you need a ma--" he trails of with a groan when those lips finally close over his cock, his brain shutting down at the barrage of sensations. It's wet and warm and there is a dangerous hint of teeth that it's driving Ace wild.

He closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy it, parting his thighs when a hand sneaks between them, searching. He's going to get fucked tonight and he intends to enjoy every second of it.

He feels the burning intrusion of the first searching finger and forces his body to relax, cursing his lack of foresight not bringing anything with them. Well, he's had worse. Zoro must have felt his slight wince, because the delightful suction stops and the finger withdraws, barely breaching him. He stands up from the bed and Ace is about to protest when he sees him entering the bathroom. Oh.

Zoro is back a scant second later, something small and that looks suspiciously like lubricant in his hand.

"What--?"

"It was worth a shot," he says shrugging, "These kind of places have a lot of stuff like this."

Ace is not interested in the conversation, though. Now they have what they need, he wants to get on with what they were doing. Zoro must agree; he's back to sucking and preparing him before Ace has time to register he's moved.

It doesn’t take long for Ace to reach his limit, tugging at Zoro's hair and spreading his legs wider in anticipation. Zoro positions himself and thrust in slowly, his face scrunched up in concentration. It seems he's very close to his limit as well.

Ace can feel him going still once he's inside, his breathing loud and fast in the silent room. "Move," Ace rasps when it's clear Zoro is waiting for some sort of signal from him. He does.

It's fast and hard from then, Ace barely has the time to catch his breath while he arches up, Zoro pounding into him while his mouth descends over Ace's. He knows they're not going to last much that way, but it doesn’t matter, they have the entire night.

Ace clenches around Zoro's cock, coming, the instant a hand closes around his erection, pulling slightly. He feels two more powerful thrusts inside of him before Zoro freezes, coming as well.

Zoro flops on top of the bed, spent, avoiding Ace's body just barely, and Ace can tell by his regular breathing that the guy is fast asleep. He snorts in the suddenly silent room and closes his eyes to take a nap as well.

…

Ace wakes up to darkness, silence and the sort of delightful friction he doesn’t associate with his crew mates. It takes him a second to remember where he is and who the one rubbing against his body is.

"Awake again," he says, his eyes adapting to the darkness quickly and looking at Zoro staring back at him with a smirk.

"Yes," is the short answer before Zoro's mouth closes over his and they decide to use their breath for something better than speaking.

They keep rubbing just like that, Ace climbing on top of Zoro's body and grinding down slowly and precisely, his mouth intent in sucking the life out of Zoro while their bodies rub and push against each other. It reminds him of the last time he did this, and he can't help his smile thinking how different Zoro and Sanji are, and how good partners both turned out to be for a one night stand.

They come like that after a while, the arousal building slowly until they are gripping each other's shoulders, their backs stiff and their rutting frantic.

"That was good," Zoro mumbles sleepily when Ace rolls off him, closing his eyes again when it's clear the exercise is over and is nap time again.

Ace snorts amused. And people think he has a problem!

…

The next time Zoro wakes up is to Ace's mouth around his cock and his fingers breaching him. He doesn’t seem to mind, if his sleepy moans are any indication. Ace takes his sweet time preparing Zoro, going slowly and carefully stretching the ring of muscle.

It's not just care not to hurt one's partner; it's also a bit of sadistic pleasure seeing the way Zoro curses and asks him to hurry the fuck up. Turnabout is fair play.

"I'm ready," Zoro growls for the third time, his entire body shaking and Ace decides that yes, he is.

He positions himself and slides home in one smooth, powerful thrust. Zoro curses again, his hands gripping the mattress and his eyes going slightly unfocused. It's difficult to go slow from then on, the way Zoro arches up from the bed, his rough voice ordering Ace to move, and move fast, and the incredible warm pressure around him making it impossible for Ace to keep the pace.

He thrusts blindly, angling up until he hears Zoro shouting loud enough to wake everyone in the Inn. Ace smirks and focuses his attention into hitting the same place again and again, Zoro panting raggedly and pushing hard against him.

The bed is creaking and slamming against the wall with each thrust, their loud breaths and the slap of flesh against flesh the only other sounds in the room. Ace leans down, his mouth clamping on Zoro's corded neck, his teeth closing on the tendon and Zoro is coming, the pressure around Ace's cock almost painful. He lasts all of one minute more, Zoro clenching his muscles around him deliberately now.

When it's over he slumps on top of Zoro, his tongue lapping at the abused skin of his neck in apology.

"Wake me before you leave," Zoro says closing his eyes again, "we still have that fight pending."

"I will."

…

Ace is dressed and ready to leave by the time the sun peeks out of the horizon. It's a pity Zoro is a pirate hunter or he'd offer him a position in his crew. It would make a change from his crew mates, and his time with the fleet would be a lot more interesting.

He had the same impulse with Sanji, and the brief image of the two of them together in the same crew makes him shake his head in amusement. Impossible.

"Zoro," he says, shaking a bit the sleeping form.

Zoro's eyes open a fraction, staring at Ace. "You leaving already?" He asks groggily.

"Yes, I have a long way to the Grand Line," Ace puts on his hat and looks at Zoro. "Still want to fight?"

Zoro blinks, tiredly. "Nah, leave it for next time we meet," he says yawning widely, making a shooing motion with his hand and closing his eyes again.

"Right," Ace says going to the door and looking one last time at the sleeping swordsman in the bed with a smile.

He has to go back to his crew, but it was definitely an interesting trip to the East Blue, even if he didn't get to see Luffy.

It's a pity he's not going to see them in the Grand Line, but it might make worth the trip to the East Blue next time he wants to see his brother.

…


End file.
